Bob LennonPlus de l'alcool, ça donne ça !
by Ayatsuri Naniko
Summary: Bob Lennon et Fantasio sont très proches...Et bah, un Bob bourré, ça donne un rapprochement plus...charnel ! Bob LennonXFanta (au cas où ça serait pas clair), Lemon !
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur** : Miki-fiction

**Rating** : M

**Disclamer** :

Le scénaria est à moi, et c'est tout, le reste est aux Fantastiques Fanta et Bob !

**Note** : Voilà, j'ai craqué... Enfin, si l'un des deux protagonistes lis cela, je lui offre le droit de me tuer. Et également celui de m'ordonner de supprimer mon texte. J'vous nem Fanta et Bob !

* * *

Seb et Fred avaient profité de la venue de Fanta pour venir faire la fête chez Bob. Les trois youtubeurs ne voyaient pas souvent Fantasio et ils étaient contents de pouvoir profiter un peu de lui. Ce qui explique sans doute que l'alcool coula presque à flots dans l'appartement de Bob. Fanta bu, lui aussi, mais pas autant que les autres, préférant éviter de finir complètement ivre.

Ils passèrent toute la soirée à rire et à faire des conneries. Malheureusement Fred et Sed durent rentrer chez eux, laissant les deux autres seuls.

Bob resta affalé sur le canapé, se plaignant d'avoir la tête qui tournait pendant que Fanta mettait rapidement de l'ordre dans le salon.

« Hé, Bob, faut aller dormir.

-J'ai...J'ai pas enviiie...

-M'en fous, allez debout. »

Le plus âgé passa un bras dans le dos de Bob pour le forcer à se redresser et le tira en dehors du canapé. Le brun tenait à peine sur ses jambes et s'appuya sans vergogne sur son ami.

« Fanta...

-Quoi ?

-Je peux rester, là ? Je peux ?

-Non. On va te mettre au lit, et tu vas dormir. »

Et malgré les suppliques de Bob, Fanta le traîna, en le soulevant un peu pour l'air, jusqu'à sa chambre. Le brun se laissa tomber sur le lit, entraînant l'autre avec lui.

« Bob » grogna Fanta en essayant de se relever.

Mais le plus jeune agrippa son t-shirt, l'obligeant à se tourner vers lui. Le brun avait une mine presque boudeuse.

« Reste...Seuteplaît, reste avec moi, Fanta...»

Le dit-Fanta vira au rouge pivoine, surtout quand Bob profita du fait qu'il était retombé assis sur le lit, pour se glisser entre ses jambes.

« Bob, ça suffit. T'es complètement bourré, là.

-Pas graaave...Je veux pas que tu partes...

-Je compte pas partir, je vais juste aller dormir dans le canapé.

-Non, tu restes.

-Bob ! » cria Fanta, le brun ayant brusquement rapproché leurs visages.

Il n'allait pas...? Pourtant Bob posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, un peu brutalement. C'est à ce moment que Fanta perdit à son tour la raison. Il referma ses bras sur le brun, le plaquant contre son torse. Ses mains disparurent sous le t-shirt de Bob, et ils rompirent le baiser, le temps de l'ôter. Ils roulèrent sur le côté, Fanta se retrouvait alors au dessus. Et il en profita. Il vient lécher sa mâchoire, son cou, où il déposa de tendres baisers, sous les soupirs de plaisir de Bob. Fanta continua de

descendre, venant taquiner ses tétons. Il mordilla doucement le petit bout de chair rose. Les mains de Bob tremblaient doucement sur ses épaules, alors que ses soupirs se faisaient plus forts.

L'autre sourit, très content de ses réactions et décida à descendre encore plus bas. Il débout le bouton et la fermeture éclair du jean de Bob, le faisait glisser le long de ses jambes. Le brun gémit quand il effleura l'érection qui déformait son caleçon. Il aurait le taquiner, jour un moment avec ses nerfs, mais là, Fanta n'en avait pas la patience. Le caleçon de Bob vient rejoindre son pantalon, dévoilant son membre dressé.

« Fanta, toi aussi...

-Mh ?

-Tes vêtements...Je veux te toucher aussi. »

Fanta eut un brusque coup de chaud à ses mots et revient captuer ses lèvres, tout en ôtant son pantalon. Les mains de Bob vinrent lui filer un coup de main, embrasant sa peau à chaque toucher. Ils se séparèrent juste un instant pour que Fanta se débarrassa totalement de ses vêtements. Le brun continuait de toucher le corps au dessus de lui, Fanta frissonnante sous ses doigts. Qui entreprit d'ailleurs de préparer son partenaire en douceur, venant caresser doucement le membre de Bob pour soulager sa douleur. Au bout du troisième doigt, le visage du brun était crispé sous l'effet de la brûlure. Fanta finit pourtant par effleurer quelque chose en Bob qui détendit instantanément ses traits et le fit gémir de plaisir. Il taquina ce point-là un petit moment jusqu'à ce que son amant soit totalement détendu. Alors Fanta ôta ses doigts et enfila un préservatif, avant de commencer à pénétrer doucement le brun. Qui se crispa de nouveau, souffrant.

« Désolé, désolé...» murmura Fanta à son oreille.

Il essaya de le distraire en prenant possession de ses lèvres et en laissant ses mains parcourir le long du frêle corps de son partenaire. Quand il fut totalement lui, il gémit et stoppa tout mouvement, attendant le feu vert de son amant, qui s'apaisait petit à petit entre ses bras. Au final, ce fut Bob qui amorça le premier mouvement, gémissant. La douleur refluait, laissant place au plaisir.

Fanta fut plutôt doux au début avant de se faire plus brusque sur la demande du brun.

« Fanta ! » cria Bob.

Ses cris chauffaient encore plus les sens de l'autre, venant accélérer la cadence.

« Je vais...!

-Moi aussi ! »

Fanta vient prendre le membre du brun en main, achevant son amant qui jouit entre ses doits, se contractant délicieusement autour du plus âgé qui ne tarda pas à venir à son tour.

Finalement, ils se laissèrent échoués sur le lit, profitant de la douce torpeur qui les enveloppait tous les deux. Bob vient se caler contre le torse de Fanta, les bras de ce dernier se refermant sur lui.

« C'est cliché, n'empêche, fit Fanta après quelques instants.

-...Dors, Fanta...

-Mais c'est cliché...

-De quoi ?

-Bah, tu bois, on baise, et là ça se termine en câlins.

-On baise pas, enflure, grogna le brun, rouge comme une tomate.

-Ah oui ?

-On fait l'amour, et maintenant tu te tais, et tu dors.

-Mais...

-Chut. Je dors.

-Bah...J'aime bien ce cliché, de toute façon...»

Il se prit un oreiller sur la tête, ria et remit le coussin en place, avant de venir caresser les cheveux de Bob, qui somnolait littéralement contre lui.

« Bonne nuit...

-...Neeunuit...»

* * *

**Encore désolée ! Je vous n'aime, tous, et review siouplaît... *file se cacher***


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur **: Miki-fiction

**Rating **: M

**Disclamer **: Le scénario est à moi, et c'est tout, le reste est aux Fantastiques Fanta et Bob !

**Note **: Donc voilà, l'update de cet OS lemonesque, qui j'espère vous plaira. Ce n'est PAS une suite, juste une réécriture et ça ne change rien au scénario, c'est juste que pour moi, cette version si est mieux que celle du premier chapitre :D Voilà ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Seb et Fred avaient profité de la venue de Fanta pour venir faire la fête chez Bob. Les trois youtubeurs ne voyaient pas souvent Fantasio et ils étaient contents de pouvoir profiter un peu de lui. Parce que mine de rien, ils arrivaient tous à se voir assez régulièrement, mais le réunionnais était bien trop isolé géographiquement, par rapport aux autres. Enfin, voilà sans doute ce qui explique que l'alcool coula presque à flots dans l'appartement de Bob. Rhum, Vodka, Whisky, une bonne partie des bouteilles qu'avaient amassé le brun y passèrent. Et trois de nos amis finirent...eh bien, complètement bourrés. Fanta avait bu, lui aussi, mais pas autant que les autres, préférant éviter de finir complètement ivre. Après tout, il reprenait l'avion dimanche, et il voulait éviter de passer son samedi avec une gueule de bois de six pieds de long.

Donc, les quatre youtubeurs passèrent toute la soirée à rire et faire des conneries. Entre Bob qui prenait des voix épiques, clashait à qui mieux mieux, avec Seb (ces deux-là s'entendaient comme larrons en foire, surtout une fois alcoolisés), tandis que Fred passait de la dépression (« J'en ai maaaarre...de faire queee des jeux...hic…pourris... ») à la joie en peu de temps. C'était donc un sacré bordel, mais un joyeux bordel avant tout.

Malheureusement Fred et Seb durent rentrer chez eux. Fanta du d'ailleurs appeler un taxi pour ramener les deux vidéastes vu qu'ils semblaient incapables de le faire eux-même et surtout de conduire. Enfin, ils quittèrent l'appartement, laissant le brun et son aîné seuls.

Bob d'ailleurs était affalé sur le canapé, se plaignant d'avoir la tête qui tournait. Ses boucles brunes s'étalaient dans tous les sens, alors qu'il essayait avec la grâce d'un éléphant et l'adresse d'un paresseux de trouver une position confortable. Fanta de son côté, encore en parfait état de marche, mettait rapidement de l'ordre dans le salon. Parce qu'il fallait l'avouer mais il régnait un désordre monstre dans la pièce principale.

Finalement, il ne fit que remettre vaguement un tant soit peu d'ordre, et s'avoua vaincu, se promettant d'aider Bob à tout ranger le lendemain. Il retourna vers le brun, songeant qu'il fallait tout de même qu'il aille dormir.

« Hé, Bob, faut aller dormir.

-J'ai...J'ai pas enviiie…

-M'en fous, allez debout. »

Sans pitié, le plus âgé passe un bras dans le dos de Bob pour le forcer à se redresser et le tira en dehors du canapé. Il lui semblait étrangement lourd, mais surtout le brun tenait à peine sur ses jambes. Il s'appuyait donc largement sur son ami, incapable de rester debout sans aide.

« Fanta…

-Quoi ?

-Je peux...rester, là ? Je peux ?

-Non. On va te mettre au lit, et tu vas dormir. »

Et malgré les suppliques de Bob, Fanta le traîna dans l'appartement, le soulevant un peu pour l'aider et surtout pour réussir à parvenir à la chambre du brun avant le matin. Ce dernier se laissa tomber sur le lit, telle une pierre, entraînant le plus âgé avec lui.

« Bob » grogna Fante en essayant de se relever.

Mais le dit-Bob avec une mine presque boudeuse s'agrippa à son t-shirt, l'obligeant à rester là où il était. C'est fou comme ses joues étaient rouges, même si ce n'était du qu'à l'alcool dans son sang.

« Reste...Seuteplaît, reste avec moi, Fanfan... »

Le nommé vira au rouge pivoine, surtout quand Bob profita du fait qu'il était retombé assis sur le lit, pour se glisser entre ses jambes, presque doucement. Il avait les mains au niveau de ses hanches, sur le lit, pour se maintenir droit tant bien que mal, et on aurait dit qu'il allait s'écrouler sur Fanta à tout moment. Malgré cela, il avait pris une mine suppliante, les lèvres boudeuses et les yeux brillants.

« Bob, ça suffit, je vais aller dormir dans le canapé, laisse-moi.

-Non, tu restes.

-C'est non. »

Il essaya encore de se dégager, tant pis si le brun devait s'accrocher à lui et rencontrer le sol à cause de son obstination. Mais ce n'était visiblement pas l'avis de Bob, qui remonta un peu plus dans le lit, plaquant son torse contre celui de Fanta pour l'empêcher de bouger. Frêle comme il était, il devait user de toute sa maigre force de bourré pour espérer retenir son ami. Il releva la tête pour le regarder, remarqua ses lèvres qui bougeaient. Ah tiens, il était entrain de parler ? Il n'écoutait pas, focalisé sur…

« Bob ! » cria Fanta, le brun ayant brusquement rapproché leurs visages.

Il n'allait tout de même pas… ? Pourtant Bob posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, un peu brutalement. La délicatesse de l'ivrogne, pensa vaguement le plus âgé, en essayant de rompre le baiser. Mais Bob se serrait étroitement contre lui, l'empêchant de s'échapper. Et quand sa langue effleura celle de Fanta, ce dernier se résolut à perdre à son tour la raison. Il referma ses bras sur le brun.

Ses mains disparurent sous le t-shirt de Bob, et ils rompirent le baiser, le temps de respirer. Bob haletait, les joues rouges appréciant chaque effleurement des doigts de son Fanfan. Le plus âgé les fit rouler sur le côté, pour se retrouver au-dessus de son partenaire. Avec un sourire mutin, il vient lécher sa mâchoire, son cou, où il déposa de tendres baisers. Il savourait chaque soupir que lâchait le brun.

Il continua de descendre, venant taquiner ses tétons. Il mordilla doucement les petits bouts de chair rose. Les mains de Bob tremblaient sur ses épaules, alors que ses soupirs se faisaient plus forts. Dans le brouillard, le brun murmura un « encore », la voix légèrement éraillée. Fanta sourit et acquiesça à sa demande, se permettant d'insister encore un peu, mordillant et pinçant délicatement.

Très content des sons qu'il tirait du brun, il se décida à descendre plus bas. Il déboutonna le jean de Bob, le faisant glisser le long de ses jambes. Le brun gémit quand il effleura l'érection qui déformait son caleçon. Il aurait aimé le taquiner, jouer un moment ses nerfs, mais là, il n'en avait pas la patience. Il voulait Bob.

Le caleçon du brun vient rejoindre son pantalon, dévoilant son membre dressé. Le plus âgé l'entoura de sa main, faisant quelques vas-et-viens, sous les gémissements prononcés du brun. Qui finit pourtant par repousser sa main. Les lèvres rougies, les yeux brillants, il lâcha :

« Fanta, toi aussi…

-Mh ?

-Tes vêtements...Je veux te toucher aussi. »

Une chaleur brusque s'empara de Fanta à ses mots, l'amenant à revenir capturer les lèvres de Bob, tout en se débrouillant pour ôter son pantalon. Les mains du plus jeune vinrent lui filer un coup de main, embrasant sa peau à chaque toucher. Ils se séparèrent, juste un instant, pour que Fanta achève de se mettre à nu. Le brun en profita pour toucher le corps au dessus-de lui, savourant les frissons qui le parcourait. Enfin, ils s'enlacèrent de nouveau, et s'embrassèrent. Le plus âgé entreprit alors de préparer son partenaire en douceur, caressant sa langue de la sienne. Il glissa le plus précautionneusement possible un doigt en lui, faisant se tendre le brun. Fanta vient immédiatement caresser son érection pour soulager sa douleur. Le deuxième doigt passa plus facilement, et le brun recommença à haleter de plaisir.

Le troisième crispa son visage, mais Fanta finit par effleurer quelque chose en Bob qui détendit ses traits et le fit gémir. Le plus âgé taquina ce point-là, menant quasiment son futur amant jusqu'à l'apogée. Il était à présent totalement détendu. Alors, Fanta ôta ses doigts et enfila un préservatif. Il prit le temps d'embrasser son brun, avant de commencer à le pénétrer. Bob se crispa de nouveau, souffrant.

« Désolé, désolé... » murmura Fanta à son oreille.

Il fit en sorte de le distraire. Prenant possession de ses lèvres, il laissa ses mains parcourir le corps frêle de son partenaire. Une fois totalement en lui, il stoppa tout mouvement, attendant le feu vert de son amant. Ce dernier s'apaisait peu à peu dans ses bras, et il amorça le premier mouvement, faisant gémir Fanta.

Le rapport, d'abord doux, se fit plus brusque sur une demande du brun et bientôt, ils gémirent de concert, chacun s'emportant dans les limbes du plaisir. C'est fou comme ce genre de contact était à la fois satisfaisant et...Aucun d'eux n'était vraiment satisfait en fait, il en fallait toujours plus. Pourtant, ils arrivèrent bientôt au septième ciel, les mains de Fanta enserrant les hanches de Bob, celles du brun dans son dos, le griffant légèrement.

« Fanta ! » cria le plus jeune, en plein orgasme.

Le dit-Fanta se laisse finalement tomber sur le côté, remontant ses bras pour les nouer autour du torse de son brun, tous deux plongés dans une torpeur bienfaisante.

« C'est cliché, n'empêche, fit Fanta après quelques instants.

-...Dors, Fanta…

-Mais c'est cliché…

-De quoi ?

-Bah, tu bois, on baise, et là ça se termine en câlins.

-On baise pas, enflure, grogna le brun, rouge comme une tomate.

-Ah oui ?

-On fait l'amour, et maintenant tu te tais, et tu dors.

-Mais…

-Chut. Je dors.

-Bah...J'aime bien ce cliché, de toute façon... »

Il se prit un oreiller sur la tête, ria et remit le coussin en place, avant de venir caresser les cheveux de Bob, qui somnolait littéralement contre lui.

« Bonne nuit…

-...Neeeunuit, Fanfan... »

* * *

Voilà, c'est fini ^^ Review siouplaît *kawaii eyes no jutsu* !


End file.
